Say Good Bye !
by Lee Suhae
Summary: Cinta tak selamanya indah , itulah yang dirasakan oleh Lee Donghae . Bisakah dia bertahan dengan cintanya bersama Kim Kibum atau dia menyerah dan jatuh dipelukan Eunhyuk ? Hae!Uke, HyukBum!Seme . Twooshoot
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Say Good Bye ( twoshoot )

Author : Lee Suhae

Main Cast : Lee Donghae ,

Kim Kibum

Lee Hyukjae

Sub Cast : All Member Sj others ,

Main Pair : KiHae!crack pair , Eunhae

Genre : Drama, hurt, Romance, Humor , Crack Pair

Rated : T

Sumarry : Cinta tak selamanya indah , itulah yang dirasakan oleh Lee Donghae . Bisakah dia bertahan dengan cintanya atau dia menyerah dan jatuh dipelukan Eunhyuk ?

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Disebuah apartemen mewah, terlihat dua orang namja tengah duduk di atas kasur yang berukuran King Size . Mereka adalah member salah satu boyband yang sangat terkenal di Korea Selatan bahkan di Mancanegara .

" Bumiie, bisakah hari ini kita pergi jalan-jalan ?", Tanya salah satunya yang mempunyai paras manis dan imut – Lee Donghae – kepada namjachingunya yang bernama Kim Kibum . Mereka telah menjadi pasangan kekasih hampir 5 tahun .

Namja tampan yang ditanya, Kim Kibum tersenyum seraya mengelus rambut Donghae yang berada dihadapannya .

" mianhaeyo Hae, hari ini tak bisa , aku ada urusan dengan salah satu PH , " ucap Kibum dengan nada sedihnya . Donghae tersenyum , walau hatinya sangat kecewa . Tentu saja kecewa . Kemarin juga Kibum berkata seperti itu, lusa lalu juga dia berbicara seperti itu .

" aku janji , besok kita akan pergi , kau mau kemana?", Tanya Kibum dengan nada cerianya .

" Hm, aku ma-"

Omongan Donghae terputus kala Kibum sudah beranjak dari tempat tidur karena ada seseorang yang menelponnya .

Donghae diam-diam mengikuti Kibum . Akhir-akhir ini setiap Kibum menerima telpon , dia pasti memilih menjauh . Seakan-akan dia tak ingin siapapun mendengar percakapannya .

Itu bukanlah Kibum yang Donghae kenal . Kibum dulu tak seperti itu . Kibum dulu selalu terbuka dengannya . Saat ada seseorang yang menelpon, Kibum tak pernah menyingkir . Tapi, beberapa bulan ini , Kibum berubah .

' siapa ?', batin Donghae saat mendengar Kibum berbicara dengan berbisik. Sepertinya dia enggan kalau Donghae sampai tahu apa yang tengah dia bicarakan . Padahal dia kini sudah berada jauh dari Donghae .

" Jill-o Café ", gumam Donghae pelan saat terdengar sayup-sayup Kibum mengucapkan kata-kata itu . Diapun cepat-cepat balik menuju tempat tidurnya saat melihat Kibum telah menyelesaikan pembicaraan ditelponnya .

Donghae meloncat ke atas kasur , berpura-pura membaca majalah . Tak selang lama Kibum datang menghampirinya . Donghae memejamkan mata saat Kibum mengecup lembut keningnya .

" aku harus pergi sekarang , " ucap Kibum saat kecupannya terlepas . Donghae mengangguk , " Ne, hati-hati ",

Donghae mengecup kedua pipi chubby Kibum , hal itu membuat Kibum tersenyum .

Kibumpun melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar kamar . Donghae memandang sendu ke arahnya . Entah kenapa hatinya tidak tenang sekarang ini dan seakan tek rela jika Kibum harus meninggalkannya . Namun ia mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja . Kibum tak mungkin mengkhianatinya . Dia percaya , Kibum sangat mencintainya .

" kau menginap disini atau pulang ke dorm ?", Tanya Kibum saat dirinya berada diambang pintu . Kibum mengernyitkan dahinya , saat melihat Donghae diam tak menjawab pertanyaanya .

"huh?", Donghae terkejut saat Kibum menyentuh kedua pipinya .

Kibum memandang lembut ke arah Donghae , mengecup lembut bibirnya , " kenapa Hae? ", tanyanya dengan nada khawatir , " kau sakit ? mau ku antar ke Dokter ?", lanjutnya lagi .

Donghae menggeleng pelan , " aniya , aku tak apa , cepatlah kau pergi nanti kau telat", jawabnya dengan nada pelan . Ya , dia sedang menahan tangisnya sekarang . Dia merasa, ada yang berbeda dengan Kibumnya .

Kenapa dia bisa berpikiran demikian ?

Dia sangat tahu siapa Kibumnya . 5 tahun tidaklah sebentar . Jika dirinya tak menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Kibumnya , maka Kibum akan duduk diam disamping Donghae tanpa melakukan apapun . Artinya , Kibum tahu bahwa Donghae tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya . Bukan menciumnya seperti ini !

Kibum menghela nafas , " ya sudah, aku pergi dulu, kalau ada apa-apa langsung hubungi aku eoh ", pinta Kibum . Kibum pun menarik Donghae kedalam dekapan hangatnya .

Donghae tersenyum pahit dalam pelukannya . Ini bukan Kibumnya . Kibumnya tak mungkin meninggalkannya disaat seperti ini . Tak mungkin Kibumnya tak tahu bahwa dirinya tengah berbohong .

" Bummiii, aku mencintaimu , Saranghaeyo , jeongmal saranghaeyo ", ucap Donghae saat pelukan terlepas .

Kibum mengecup bibir Donghae singkat , " Nado Hae , "

Donghae tersenyum mendengarnya . ' Ku harap itu benar Bumiie ', yakinnya dalam hati .

Kibum pun memeluk kembali tubuh Donghae sebelum dirinya keluar dari kamar tersebut .

Kini Donghae terdiam sunyi didalam kamar . Hanya suara detakan jam dinding yang terdengar .

Setengah jam kemudian posisi Donghae tak berubah . Duduk diam di atas kasur . Namun otaknya tengah berpikir keras sekarang .

" Jill-o café", gumam Donghae pelan . " Apa aku harus menyusulnya kesana ya ?", tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri .

" tapi itu sama saja aku tak mempercayainya , " lanjutnya lagi . Donghae pun mengambil ponsel yang tergeletak diatas meja nakas .

Sedetik kemudian dia mengembalikkan ponsel itu ke tempat semula saat . " Dia pasti sangat sibuk , tak baik aku menelponnya ",

Donghae ingin menjadi kekasih yang pengertian, namun ia tak dapat membohongi dirinya sendiri . Ia merasakan bahwa sekarang ini hati-hatinya benar-benar tidak tenang . Ini sudah ke sekian kalinya , dia selalu merasakan hal ini setiap kali Kibum pergi .

Donghae beranjak dari duduknya . Berjalan menuju lemari dan mengambil jaket milik Kibum dari dalam lemari tersebut .

Tak lupa dia membawa peralatan menyamar dan memasukannya dalam tas yang ia bawa , dan juga ponsel miliknya .

" aku harus membuktikan bahwa perasaan ini salah, Kibum hanya mencintaiku ", ujarnya .

Dia melangkahkan kaki dengan penuh pengharapan , bahwa saat dia melihat Kibum semua tak seperti yang dibayangkannya . Semua akan baik-baik saja , pikirnya .

.

.

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::**

Sepanjang perjalanan dia terus berdo'a . Semoga Kibumnya tak mengkhianati cinta mereka . Cinta yang terbangun cukup lama .

Oh, apa jadinya jika apa yang tengah dirasakan oleh nuraninya kini menjadi kenyataan ?

Setelah menempuh perjalanan yang tak sebentar dengan mobil miliknya , kini Donghae telah sampai di Jill-o Café . Dia sengaja memparkirkan mobilnya jauh dari Café tersebut . Dia tak mau kalau Kibumnya sampai tahu , bahwa dirinya tengah melakukan pengintaian .

Donghae berjalan dengan santai . Tak takut akan para fans yang mengetahui akan dirinya . Sebab , kini dirinya tengah memakai penyamaran lengkap . Memakai jaket hitam , topi, kaca mata hitam dan juga masker .

.

Dia pun mendudukan dirinya di meja paling pojok didekat kaca hitam besar yang bersebelahan dengan parkiran. Donghae memandang keluar kaca . Melepaskan kaca mata hitam yang ia kenakan . Kaca itu adalah kaca satu arah . Jadi saat ini , jika ada orang yang berada diluar dan mengarahkan pandangannya kea rah Donghae , Donghae bisa melihatnya , namun tidak untuk orang itu .

Setelah menuliskan pesanannya ia pun memanggil salah satu pelayan disitu .

Pelayan itu sempat memperhatikannya dengan seksama , seakan tahu siapa dirinya . Namun dengan cepat Donghae membuang wajahnya . Pelayan yang berjenis kelamin yeoja itu tersenyum malu-malu sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju pantry .

" kenapa aku tak melihat dia ya , " gumam Donghae pelan . Matanya terus diarahkannya ke segala penjuru arah . Namun nihil, didalam ruangan itu tak ada sosok yang dicarinya . " apa aku salah dengar ya ?", lanjutnya lagi . Dia menggelengkan kepalanya, " aku yakin disini tempat ya , " .

" Silahkan dinikmati, jika perlu sesuatu panggil saya saja , " ucap Pelayan yeoja yang tadi sambil membungkukkan badannya . Donghae tersenyum walau tak dilihat oleh yeoja tersebut . Karena Donghae tengah menundukkan wajahnya .

Donghae menurunkan sedikit maskernya setelah pelayan itu pergi menjauh saat dirinya dipanggil oleh pelanggan lain Keadaan Café itu cukup ramai sekarang, semua meja terisi penuh . Dia melihat sejenak ke arah Coffe pesanannya . Dia tersenyum kecil saat melihat Coffe itu . Mengingatkan dia tentang sosok Kim Kibumnya . Kibum tak suka manis , maka dari itu dia sangat suka dengan Coffee .

Donghae merogoh saku celana jeansnya saat merasakan ponselnya bergetar .

" Eunhyuk ", gumamnya pelan saat membaca nama penelpon dilayar ponselnya .

" yeoboseyo Hyuk, waeyo ?", Tanya Donghae ceria .

"kau dimana sekarang ?", Tanya Eunhyuk dengan nada panic dari seberang telpon sana . Donghae tertawa kecil mendengarnya . Dia sangat suka dengan sikap Eunhyuk – sahabatnya yang terlalu berlebihan .

" aku sedang ada diapartemen Kibumi, " Donghae berkata bohong. Dia tak mungkin bukan mengatakan sejujurnya bahwa dirinya tengah berada di Café dan sedang mengintai Kibumnya .

Terdengar hembusan nafas dari seberang sana , " Waeyo Hyuk?", Tanya Donghae khawatir . Diapun menolehkan wajahnya ke kanan , ke arah parkiran .

Namun apa yang ia lihat . Niatnya untuk berkaca adalah pilihan yang salah .

"Kibumiie ", ucapnya lirih .

Dapat dia lihat dengan jelas menggunakan mata kepalanya sendiri . Kibumnya tengah berada didepan mobil yang diketahui itu adalah milik Kibum . Tapi yang membuat hati Donghae terasa kelu adalah, Kibumnya tengah berciuman dengan seorang namja dengan sangat mesra .

Dibibir .

Sangat jelas .

Sangat jelas .

Mereka berdua menikmati ciuman itu .

Tidak yang bisa melihat moment romantis namun menyakitkan untuk Donghae , karena semua orang disitu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya masing-masing .

Hati Donghae terasa sesak . Matanya memerah . Perlahan cairan bening keluar dari sudut matanya . Dia meremas dada sebelah kirinya .

" Bumiie ,hiikkss , " Donghae menutup mulutnya saat isakannya mulai terdengar tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kibumnya yang kini tengah berpelukan .

" Hae ? kau kenapa ?"

Donghae terkejut dan mulai tersadar saat dirinya masih melakukan hubungan melalui telpon dengan Eunhyuk .

" hm, tak apa, aku sibuk Hyuk ", Donghae dengan cepat mematikan telponnya . Lalu diapun keluar dari Café , tanpa lupa meninggalkan uang dimeja .

.

.

Didalam perjalanan , Donghae sama sekali tak fokus menyetir . Kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu melintas lagi didalam pikirannya . Hal itu membuat tangisnya semakin pilu terdengar .

" Sakit Bummiie , sakiitt , hhiikkss , hhiikkss sakiitt", ucapnya disela-sela tangisnya sambil tangannya meremas kuat dadanya .

Donghae sama sekali tak berniat untuk menghapus air matanya yang terus membasahi pipi mulusnya .

. Pandangannya sedikit kabur , karna banyaknya air mata yang tertumpuk dimata indahnya .

"hiiikkss, hhiikksss, Bummiiiee ,,"

" kau tega Bummiee, kauu tega …hiiikksss "

" KAUUU TEGGGAAAA "

.

.

Donghae melangkahkan cepat kakinya menuju dorm . Air matanya terus saja memaksa untuk keluar . Diapun dengan kasar menghapus air matanya menggunakan punggung tangannya . Kaca mata yang ia kenakan tertinggal didalam mobil saat dengan tergesa-gesa ia berlari menuju ke dalam dorm .

" oh Hae kau sudah pulang ?", sapa Yesung yang pada saat itu berada di dorm lantai 12 . Donghae menundukkan wajahnya dalam saat melewati Yesung yang tengah duduk manis disofa bersama hewan peliharaanya . Dia tak mau kalau Yesung mengetahuinya dirinya tengah menangis sekarang .

BRAAAKKKK

Yesung terkaget-kaget saat mendengar bantingan pintu yang sangat keras . Dia mengusap dadanya pelan , lalu menggelengkan kepalanya .

Yesung menolehkan wajahnya ke arah dapur saat merasakan aura aneh disekitarnya . Terlihat dengan jelas dimatanya , Heechul tengah memasang wajah iblisnya .

" siapa itu ? kurang ajar sekali ?", Tanya Heechul terdengar seperti keluhan . Dia pun mendudukan diri disamping Yesung .

" Menantumu ", jawab Yesung singkat saat Heechul menatapnya dengan tajam .

" Donghae ?", Tanya nya lagi .

Yesung memutar bola matanya malas , " siapa lagi menantumu ?", Yesung balik bertanya . Heechul pun mengangguk .

Diapun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Donghae .

"dikunci", gumamnya pelan saat dirinya berusaha membuka pintu . Diapun mendekatkan telinganya ke arah pintu.

" Apa yang kau lakukan ?", Tanya Heechul kaget saat melihat Yesung sudah berada disapingnya .

"'melakukan seperti yang kau lakukan Hyung , " jawab Yesung seraya memperlihatkan senyum terbaiknya . Heechul mendengus kesal .

Perlahan mereka berduapun mendekatkan telinga mereka masing-masing . Sunyi . Tak ada suara sedikitpun .

Akhirnya mereka menyerah . Saat mereka berdua tak mendapatkan petunjuk apapun dari dalam .

" aku rasa dia ada masalah dengan anakmu ", ujar Yesung .

" aku pikir juga begitu ", Heechul menanggapinya .

.

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Donghae berbaring diatas kasur sambil memejamkan matanya . Dia dapat mendengar ada suara dibalik pintu kamarnya . Namun dia berusaha untuk tidak memperdulikannya .

Dia terus memegangi dadanya . Hatinya terasa sakit . Bagaimana tidak sakit , kekasih yang sangat dicintainya berciuman dengan orang lain tepat dihadapan matanya .

Kecewa .?

Tentu .

Air mata terus saja mengalir . Hanya ini yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang ,

Menangis dalam diam .

' Bummiie, tahukah kalau saat ini aku tengah terluka ',

Donghae mencoba tersenyum saat mengucapkan kata-kata itu didalam hatinya . Tersenyum miris lebih tepatnya .

' Kau namja paling kejam yang pernah aku kenal , kau terlalu tega menghancurkan hatiku yang rapuh ini, aku , aku'

Donghae tak sanggup lagi melanjutkan ungkapan didalam hatinya , air matanya semakin kencang keluar . Dengan susah payah ia menutup mulutnya agar suara tangisnya yang menyayat hati itu tak terdengar .

' Bumiie, sejauh apakah hubungan kalian ? kau sungguh tega kepadaku , kau tega Bumiie '

Diapun meremas dengan kuat selembar foto ditangan kanannya .

' kau jahat , kau jahat '

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Namja tampan pemilik – gummy smile – yang bernama Eunhyuk melangkahkan kakinya riang masuk ke dalam dorm lantai 12 . Seplastik strawberry segar berada ditangannya .

" Hae ada didalam Hyung ?", Tanya Eunhyuk kepada Heechul yang saat ini tengah menonton tv bersama Hangeng disampingnya .

Heechul menoleh ke arahnya dan mengangguk , " Ne, " lalu diapun menggaruk lehernya , " aku rasa dia ada masalah dengan Kibum "lanjutnya lagi .

" oh , jadi karena itu , " gumam Eunhyuk pelan.

" maksudmu ?", Tanya Heechul dan Hangeng hampir bersamaan . Eunhyuk dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya .

" ahh, aniya , aku haus ", Eunhyuk berjalan menjauh ke arah dapur . Lalu meletakkan seplastik strawberry titipan Kangin didalam kulkas .

Dia menyenderkan tubuhnya didinding . Entah kenapa dia merasakan sakit yang luar biasa saat melihat Donghae ada masalah dengan Kibum . Apalagi kalau sampai Donghae menangis .

Seharusnya iya senang , jika orang yang ia cintai mendapatkan masalah dengan kekasihnya . Cintai ?

Ya, sudah lama Eunhyuk mencintai Donghae , bahkan sebelum Kibum menjadi trainer pada waktu itu .

Salahkan dirinya yang pada saat itu menjadi seorang pengecut , yang sama sekali tak berani mengungkapkan perasaan cinta .

Menyesalkah dia sekarang ? Tentu saja . Namun dia lebih menyesal jika Kibum menyakiti orang yang ia cintai . Dia sama sekali tak bisa menjaganya .

" Kibum?"

" Ohh, Hyuk Hyung membuatku kaget saja ", Kibum terkekeh pelan sambil menuangkan botol minum ke dalam gelasnya .

' kenapa dia masih santai disaat Donghae bersedih ', pikir Eunhyuk .

" kau ada masalah dengan Donghae ?", Tanya Eunhyuk hati-hati .

Kibum seakan terkejut dengan pertanyaan yang diberikan oleh Eunhyuk , " maksudnya ?", Kibum balik bertanya , karna dia sendiri tak tahu apa maksud dari pertanyaan Eunhyuk .

" maksudk-" Sebuah tepukan pelan dipundak Eunhyuk membuatnya menghentikan ucapannya .

"Kau dipanggil Min Hyung dibawah Hyung ", ujar Ryeowook , " penting ", lanjutnya lagi .

Eunhyuk pun dengan terpaksa mengikuti intruksi yang diberikan oleh Ryeowook .

Kibum pun memandang Eunhyuk dengan tatapan tajam dan dinginnya . Diapun tersenyum , " berharap aku dan Hae bertengkar eoh , ciihh " ucapnya dengan nada meremehkannya .

**Lee Suhaee :::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Hari menjelang malam , Donghae menggeliat pelan dalam tidurnya . Perlahan ia membuka matanya . Ternyata dia ketiduran setelah lelah menangis . Dia pun bangkit dari tidurnya dan berjalan ke arah pintu . Setelah ia membuka kunci pintu itu, diapun kembali membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur.

Dia pandangi ruang kamarnya yang begitu gelap . Hanya ada penerangan kecil dari lampu tidurnya . Diapun mengambil ponselnya . Dapat ia lihat , ada 20 panggilan tak terjawab tertera dilayar ponselnya .

" Eunhyuk ", gumamnya pelan . Dari 20 panggilan tersebut , Kibum hanya berusaha menelponnya dua kali , hanya dua kali . Sedangkan Eunhyuk ? 18 kali !

Tak ada gunanya berharap . Lagi dan lagi , air matanya kembali jatuh .

Diapun dengan cepat menghapus air matanya saat mendengar suara pintu terbuka .Diapun memejamkan matanya , berpura-pura untuk tertidur

' Bumiie ', batinnya saat dia merasakan seseorang tengah memeluknya dari belakang , karena posisi tidur Donghae miring .

" Hae Chaggiii , kau masih tidur eoh ? aku merindukanmu "

' aku juga Bummiie, aku merindukan dirimu yang dulu '

" Hae, kau tahu aku sangat mencintaimu , "

' kau pembohong Bummiie, kau bohong ', batinnya . Dia berusaha dengan segenap jiwa dan hatinya, agar air matanya tak keluar .

Kibumpun semakin mempererat pelukannya . Namun Donghae sama sekali tak bergeming . Dia tak ingin Kibum tahu bahwa dirinya tak tidur dan sedang menahan tangis .

Kibum menarik sedikit tubuh Donghae , hingga kini dengan jelas Kibum dapat melihat wajah manis Donghae .

Kibum mendekatkan wajahnya .

Chuuuu

Sebuah kecupan singkat diberikan oleh Kibum . Kibum tersenyum , " tetaplah disisiku , aku mencintaimu "

Kibumpun beranjak dari tempat tidur dan berjalan ke arah keluar saat ponselnya berdering .

"Hikkss, hhiikkss ",

Air mata yang sedari tadi ia tahan kini tertumpahkan juga . Dia menangis dengan mata terpejam . Mencoba meresapi apa yang baru saja terjadi .

Dia menyentuh bibirnya dengan tangannya . Hatinya benar-benar sakit sekarang .

Bagaimana bisa Kibum melakukan hal itu ? Bibir milik Kibum mencicipi bibir namja lain siang tadi , lalu baru saja dia menyentuh bibir mungil Donghae dengan bibir miliknya .

Donghae mengusap kasar bibirnya , seakan tak rela jika bibirnya harus juga merasakan bibir namja itu secara tak langsung dari bibir Kibum.

' kenapa Bummiie ? Kenapa kau melakukan ini ?'

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Eunhyuk melangkahkan kakinya santai menuju parkiran . Entah kenapa disaat perasaannya seperti ini, dia ingin sekali menikmati suasana Seoul pada malam hari . Walaupun sama sekali tak mengurangi beban pikirannya .

Namun langkah Eunhyuk terhenti saat melihat Kibum dari kejauhan bersama seorang namja .

' siapa ?' , batinnya .

Eunhyuk tak begitu jelas dengan wajah namja itu, karena namja itu tengah memakai topi dan juga jarak yang cukup jauh . Tapi dia meyakini bahwa orang itu adalah Kibum . Jaket yang dikenakan orang itu adalah jaket yang dikenakan Kibum waktu dirinya melihat Kibum didapur .

Dengan sangat hati-hati Eunhyuk memperkecil jarak . Kini dirinya hanya berjarak 2 meter dari Kibum . Dia bersembunyi dibalik mobil .

Matanya terbelalak tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat sekarang . Kibum tengah berciuman dengan namja itu .

" Donghae ", gumam Eunhyuk pelan .

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: tbc ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Please Review nya nee … **


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : Say Good Bye ( twoshoot )

Author : Lee Suhae

Main Cast : Lee Donghae ,

Kim Kibum

Lee Hyukjae

Sub Cast : All Member Sj others ,

Main Pair : KiHae!crack pair , Eunhae

Genre : Drama, hurt, Romance, Humor , Crack Pair

Rated : T

Sumarry : Cinta tak selamanya indah , itulah yang dirasakan oleh Lee Donghae . Bisakah dia bertahan dengan cintanya atau dia menyerah dan jatuh dipelukan Eunhyuk ?

Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Sebelumnya ,_

_Eunhyuk melangkahkan kakinya santai menuju parkiran . Entah kenapa disaat perasaannya seperti ini, dia ingin sekali menikmati suasana Seoul pada malam hari . Walaupun sama sekali tak mengurangi beban pikirannya ._

_Namun langkah Eunhyuk terhenti saat melihat Kibum dari kejauhan bersama seorang namja ._

_' siapa ?' , batinnya ._

_Eunhyuk tak begitu jelas dengan wajah namja itu, karena namja itu tengah memakai topi dan juga jarak yang cukup jauh . Tapi dia meyakini bahwa orang itu adalah Kibum . Jaket yang dikenakan orang itu adalah jaket yang dikenakan Kibum waktu dirinya melihat Kibum didapur ._

_Dengan sangat hati-hati Eunhyuk memperkecil jarak . Kini dirinya hanya berjarak 2 meter dari Kibum . Dia bersembunyi dibalik mobil ._

_Matanya terbelalak tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat sekarang . Kibum tengah berciuman dengan namja itu ._

_" Donghae ", gumam Eunhyuk pelan ._

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Hari yang sangat indah dihari minggu pagi ini . Terdengar suara gaduh masuk kedalam gendang telinga namja manis yang berusaha menutup telinganya menggunakan bantal .

Bayangan menyakitkan kembali merasuk dalam pikiran Donghae . Perlahan dia mengeluarkan cairan bening untuk kesekian kalinya . Dia memegangi dadanya , terasa sakit dibagian itu .

" hiikss, hiikkss, Bumiie, hiikkss "

Terlalu menyakitkan memang . Seseorang yang kita cintai ternyata bermain cinta dengan yang lain. Cukup miris dan kasihan bukan ?

" Hae "

Donghae dengan cepat menghapus air matanya , saat seseorang masuk kedalam kamarnya dan menyerukan namanya .

" Hyukii , " sapa Donghae saat Eunhyuk berjalan mendekatinya . Eunhyuk tersenyum saat melihat Donghae tersenyum manis ke arahnya .

Tahukah kalau itu hanyalah sebuah senyum palsu untuk menutupi tangis hatinya sekarang ?

Eunhyuk merasa ada yang berbeda dengan wajah Donghae , " matamu bengkak , kau habis menangis eoh ?", Tanya Eunhyuk khawatir saat ia menemukan kejanggalan dari mata Donghae .

Donghae yang tersadar akan ucapan Eunhyuk sontak menutupi matanya dengan kedua telapak tanagnnya . Eunhyuk tertawa kecil melihat itu . Namun , kejadian tadi malam melintas dipikirannya .

Haruskah dia memberitahukan masalah itu ke Donghae ? Tapi , bagaimana kalau Donghae tak mempercayainya dan malah menghindarinya . Itu akan menjadi masalah baru untuknya . Namun jika terus dibiarkan , Donghae akan lebih merasa sakit . Tapi, kalau dia memberitahunya , apa Donghae tak merasakan sakit ?

Eunhyuk menggaruk kepalanya , perdebatan hatinya membuatnya pusing sendiri.

" Kau baik-baik saja ?", Tanya Donghae saat melihat kelakuan aneh sahabatnya itu . Eunhyuk yang baru sadar aka nada Donghae dihadapannya hanya tersenyum kikuk menjawabnya .

" Hmh, Hae , apa ada masalah ?", Tanya Eunhyuk dengan nada hati-hatinya . Dia hanya takut jika Donghae berpikir yang macam-macam terhadapnya .

Donghae menggeleng cepat , " tak ada Hyukiie , semua baik-baik saja ", ujarnya gugup . Eunhyuk merasa curiga dengan raut wajah panik Donghae , namun semua sirna saat Donghae tersenyum manis ke arahnya . Senyum yang bisa membuat hati Eunhyuk merasa tenang dan merasa damai . Senyum malaikat itu , andai senyum itu milikku , batin Eunhyuk .

Satu yang bisa disimpulkan Eunhyuk, bahwa Donghae tak tahu kelakuan Kibum sebenarnya .

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Member Sj tengah berkumpul dilantai 12 ,namun tak semua juga berkumpul . Shidong, Ryeowook dan Hangeng tengah melakukan pengambilan gambar untuk sebuah iklan , sedangkan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sudah sejak pagi buta memutuskan untuk pergi kencan dihari free mereka . Sepertinya Siwon dan Kibum juga tak berada didorm saat ini .

Eunhyuk dan Kangin tengah bermain Ps , disamping mereka ada Yesung yang tengah mengurusi hewan kesayangannya .

Donghae memilih duduk diam di atas kursi sambil matanya tertuju pada majalah yang kini berada ditangannya . Apa dia tengah membaca sekarang ? Tentu tidak . Itulah yang membuat Heechul dan Leeteuk menjadi bingung . Hampir satu jam setelah sarapan pagi ,Donghae hanya menatap majalah itu dengan tatapan kosong . Ibaratnya , raganya saja yang ada didorm , namun jiwanya entah melayang kemana .

" Chull, dia ada masalah dengan anakmu ya ?", tanya Leeteuk dengan berbisik, takut yang lain mendengar terlebih Donghae yang berada didekatnya .

Heechul mengedikkan bahunya , " tapi kulihat tadi malam , mereka baik-baik saja ", balas Heechul dengan berbisik pula .

" tapi tumben tadi malam dia tak menginap , padahal kan hari ini dia free "

Sebuah suara membuat Leeteuk dan Heechul terlonjak kaget . Mereka berduapun mendapatkan deathglare gratis dari Eunhyuk dan Kangin yang merasa terganggu dengan aksi teriakan yang dilakukan oleh Leeteuk dan Heechul .

" kau mengagetkanku !", ucap kesal Heechul dan tak luput melayangkan pukulannya ke arahYesung . Yesung hanya tertawa aneh menanggapinya . Namun pandangan ketiganya kini tertuju pada Donghae yang sepertinya tak terganggu dengan aksi ketiganya .

' Bummiie, kau dimana sedang apa sekarang ? apa kau bersamanya saat ini ", ucap lirih Donghae dalam hati . Hatinya terasa sakit saat harus mengingat kejadian itu . Padahal dia berusaha untuk tidak mengingatnya , namun setiap kali dia mengingat Kibum , bayangan itu muncul kembali .

Donghae berusaha untuk tidak menangis . Dia harus kuat , dia tak ingin semua yang ada disini tahu akan hatinya saat ini .

" Annyeong "

Semua menolehkan wajahnya termasuk Donghae saat mendengar suara dari arah pintu masuk . Dapat mereka lihat , sesosok namja tampan tengah memamerkan senyum andalannya . Sepertinya dia akan pergi , lihat saja dia memakai pakaian yang terlihat sangat keren dengan balutan kemeja hitam dan celana jeans biru malam . Donghae tersenyum saat sosok itu menghampirinya , dan mengecup keningnya .

" mianhaeyo aku tak sempat membalas pesanmu Hae , aku sangat sibuk ", ucap Kibum saat kecupan itu terlepas .

' kau sibuk dengannya kan ? aku tahu '

Mata Donghae memanas . Entah kenapa saat melihat Kibum , sosok namja yang bersama Kibum kemarin melintas dipikirannya . Hatinya terasa sakit . Sakit . Namun , ia mencoba untuk menahannya . Dia berharap dalam hati , Kibum melakukan itu tanpa disengaja . Kibum hanya mencintainya , pikirnya .

Donghae menarik nafas dalam , " aku ingin ke Garden City Bumiie , " ucap Donghae manja .

Kibum tersenyum , lalu mengelus rambut Donghae dengan sentuhan yang sangat lembut , " mianhaeyo Hae , hari ini aku tak bisa , aku sudah ada janji dengan seseorang ", Sesal Kibum . Donghae menundukkan wajahnya , menyembunyikan mata merahnya .

' janji dengannya kan ? aku tahu Bummiie, aku tahu ',batin Donghae . Jika bisa terdengar suara rintihan kecil Donghae saat ini , mungkin para member yang berada didekat Donghae juga ikut menangis pilu .

Sakit .

Alasannya yang diberikan Kibum sudah bosan Donghae mendengar nya . Bukankah kemarin juga dia berkata seperti itu !

"Hae "

Kibum mengangkat wajah Donghae . Mata mereka kini saling bertemu . Donghae dapat dengan jelas kebohongan besar di mata Kibum . Kebohongan yang dulu tak pernah ia temukan . Kibumnya saat ini bukanlah Kibum yang ia kenal .

" Lain kali , aku janji aku pasti akan menemanimu ", KIbum mengecup kening Donghae lalu beralih ke bibir pink Donghae .

' Dulu, kau selalu ada waktu untukku , bahkan kau rela meninggalkan syutingmu hanya karena aku ingin pergi ke taman denganmu , tapi saat ini , kau –'

Donghae tak bisa lagi melanjutkan cerita kecil hatinya . Dia mencoba tidak untuk menangissekarang .

Kibum mengambil ponsel dari dalam saku celananya saat ia mendengar ponselnya berbunyi .

' Nada deringmu pun sudah kau ganti , tak ada lagi suaraku lagi , dan sebentar lagi wajahku pun akan kau hapus dari hatimu '

Eunhyuk melirik ke arah Donghae . Ia dapat merasakan perasaan Donghae sekarang . Haruskah ia mengungkapakan kelakuan busuk Kibum sekarang ?

" Chagiii aku pergi dulu ya ", Kibum mengecup sekilas bibir Donghae .

" Hyungdeul aku pergi dulu ya "

" Ya, berhati-hatilah ", sahut Heechul malas .

Kini keadaan ruang itu menjadi sunyi . Tak ada suara . Kangin dan Eunhyuk pun memutuskan untuk mengakhiri battle mereka .

Mata mereka mengikuti arah pergerakan Donghae yang berjalan menuju kamarnya . Eunhyuk memandang kasihan pada sahabat yang sangat dicintainya itu . Apa ini saatnya ia memberitahukan kepada Donghae ?

Tapi ia tak mau melihat Donghae menjadi terluka . Dia tak mau menjadi sosok yang bahagia karna Donghae bisa putus dengan Kibum .

Dia tak mau menjadi sosok yang egois .

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Udara pagi ini memang benar-benar sangat menyejukkan . Mentari pagipun tak henti-hentinya menyapa para makhluk hidup dimuka bumi ini .

Kini terlihat dua namja tengah berjalan menyusuri taman Cherry Blossom . Indah .

Senyum terlukis disalah satunya . Dia melirik seseorang disebelahnya yang tengah menundukkan wajahnya . Tiba-tiba senyum diwajahnya memudar saat ia melihat seseorang itu menahan tangisnya . Walau tertutup oleh kaca mata bewarna coklat , tapi ia bisa merasakannya . Tebakannya itu benar , perlahan tapi pasti cairan bening meluncur turun membasahi pipi mulusnya dan berakhir dimasker mulut yang ia kenakan .

Eunhyukpun mengalihkan pandangannya . Tanpa sadar ia menjatuhkan air matanya .

Hatinya terasa sakit , saat melihat orang yang ia cintai menangis .

'Andai aku bisa menghapus air matamu ,' batin Eunhyuk .

Mereka terus berjalan , tak ada percakapan yang terjadi .

Mungkin karena lelah mereka mendudukan diri disebuah bangku .

Eunhyuk membuka topinya , memperlihatkan rambutnya yang merah . 'Sunyi', pikirnya .

Tak ada orang disekitar situ . Hanya ada dia dan Donghae .

" Gomawoyo telah bersedia mengajakku jalan , " Donghae membuka suaranya . Eunhyuk tersenyum , walau sama sekali tak terlihat karena dia juga menggunakan masker , untuk menutupi penyamarannya .

" tak perlu berterimakasih Hae , aku bahagia melihatmu senang "

Donghae menolehkan wajahnya , hingga kini mata mereka bertemu . Donghae bisa melihat ketulusan dari mata Eunhyuk yang kini tak bisa ia temukan di mata Kibum , kekasihnya .

" Hae , aku mau bertanya denganmu ?", Tanya Eunhyuk , membuat Donghae menaikan satu alisnya .

" Mwoya ?", dia balik bertanya .

" jika nanti kamu terjatuh , apa yang harus aku lakukan ?"

Donghae melepas maskernya . Dapat Eunhyuk lihat ,Donghae tersenyum .

" Bantulah aku untuk berdiri kembali Hyukii"

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

" MMMWWWOOOOOO ?"

Sebuah teriakan maha dahsyat terdengar dari dalam dorm lantai 12 . Semua memandang takut ke arah namja cantik yang tengah menahan amarahnya . Dia menatap tajam ke salah satu orang dihadapnnya, membuat namja tampan bertubuh athletis itu gugup .

" KATAKAN SEKALI LAGI !", titahnya tanpa mengurangi tinggi nadanya .

" hmm, ", namja itu kesusahan untuk kembali menceritakan apa yang dia lihat tadi .

" ayolah Siwon , ulangi lagi aku juga ingin mendengarnya ", keluh Sungmin yang dianggukan oleh Kyuhyun yang sepertinya mereka baru selesai dari kencannya .

" Begini Chulli Hyung, semuanya ", ucap Siwon sambil memandangi semua yang ada diruangan itu .

_Flashback on_

_Siwon berencana ingin membeli beberapa makanan di Mall yang tak jauh dari rumahnya untuk dibawanya ke dorm . Diapun mengendarai mobilnya dengan tempo sedang . Namun saat diperjalanan dia melihat mobil Kibum terparkir cantik disebuah Kedai Kopi dipinggir jalan ._

_Entah kenapa hatinya merasa ada yang aneh . Diapun memutuskan untuk mampir sebentar ke Kedai tersebut . Tak lupa ia menggunakan penyamaran yang lengkap ._

_Dia masuk kedalam Kedai tersebut . Matanya terus mencari sosok yang dicarinya . Namun sama sekali tak dilihatnya . Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Kedai itu ._

_Tapi alangkah terkejutnya saat ia kembali ke mobilnya. Dengan jelas ia melihat Kibum bergandengan mesra dengan sesosok namja . Yang membuat ia prihatin adalah , namja itu bukanlah Donghae melainkan orang lain . _

_Dengan mesranya Kibum memeluk erat pinggang namja yang menyamai tingginya ._

_Dia ingin menghampiri Kibum , tapi langkahnya terhenti saat seseorang memanggilnya ._

_ Flashback off_

"Kurang ajar sekali dia !" geram Kangin , " akan ku hajar nanti, lihat saja ", lanjutnya lagi sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya .

" apa kita harus memberitahu Hae Hyung dengan masalah ini ?", tanya Ryeowook entah kepada siapa .

Leeteuk menarik nafas dalam , " aku tak tahu , pasti ini sangat menyakitkan untuknya ", jawabnya .

" pantas saja akhir-akhir ini aku melihat kejanggalan di diri Kibum , " ujar Yesung , " pasti sudah sangat lama ", imbuhnya lagi .

" malang sekali nasib Hae Hyung , " sahut Kyuhyun .

.

.

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::**

Eunhyuk dan Donghae memutuskan untuk pergi ke Sungai Han . Donghae merasa , ada sesuatu yang ingin dijumpainya disitu .

" waahh, harinya mendung Hae , " ucap Eunhyuk . Donghae pun mendongakkan wajahnya menatap ke arah langit-langit .

" betul Hyukiie , " Donghae pun memandang ke arah Eunhyuk , " hmhh, aku haus Hyukiie , " ucap Donghae manja , membuat Eunhyuk mencubit hidungnya gemas .

" Ne, tunggu disini eoh "

Eunhyuk pun meninggalkan Donghae . Donghae pun memandang sekelilingnya . Cukup sepi, pikirnya .

Diapun kini membuka semua alat penyamarannya . Kini wajah manisnya terekspos sangat jelas . Karena bosan , akhirnya ia melangkah kakinya .

" Eunhyuk , " gumamnya pelan , lalu sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum .

" Bumiie "

Donghae mendengar sebuah suara , yang ia ketahui itu adalah suara milik Kibumnya . Dia terus mengikuti dari mana asal suara itu .

Langkahnya terhenti, saat melihat pemandangan tersaji begitu apik di depan matanya .

Perlahan , air matanya kembali jatuh . Hatinya terasa sakit sekali . Dengan mata kepalanya sendiri dan untuk kedua kalinya dia melihat Kibumnya berciuman mesra dengan namja itu .

Mereka tak hanya berciuman , tapi mereka juga saling meremas junior mereka masing-masing .

' sudah sejauh itukah hubungan kalian ?', batin Donghae .

Donghae memundurkan langkahnya . Tangis memilukan ia tahan agar tak terdengar oleh dua orang yang tengah bermesraan tak jauh dihadapannya .

Sakit .

Sakit .

Itulah yang ia rasakan tepat di ulu hatinya saat ini . Tak ada yang bisa ia katakan, hanya perasaan perih yang kini ia rasakan .

Entah kekuatan dan keberanian dari mana hingga dia menghampiri dua insan yang tengah dimabuk asmara itu . Atau mungkin dia sudah muak jika harus dibohongi terus seperti ini . Dia tak mau lagi menjadi figuran dalam sadiwara yang Kibumnya perankan .

Dengan langkah berat , ia melangkahkan kakinya . Air mata terus saja membasahi pipinya yang putih . Dia memegangi dadanya kuat , seakan takut kalau benda didalam dadanya itu akan jatuh melihat adegan yang memilukan terjadi di hadapan matanya

" Bumiiie , " ucap Donghae lirih .

Kibum terkejut dan langsung menghentikan aktivitasnya . Matanya terbelalak kaget melihat siapa yang ada dihadapannya .

" Ha-hae ", ucap Kibum gagap .

" jadi ini yang kau lakukan dibelakangku selama ini eoh ", Ucap Donghae parau karena tangisnya .

" ak-aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya Hae ''

Kibum menghampiri Donghae . Diapun berusaha menyentuh pundak Donghae namun dengan cepat Donghae menepisnya .

Donghae tersenyum miris , air matanya terus saja mengalir , " tak ada yang perlu dijelaskan Bumiie , aku tau semuanya Bumiie, aku tahu semuanya , aku melihat semuanya ",

Gerimis kini tengah menyelimuti mereka , dari balik pohon Eunhyuk memperhatikan mereka .

' jadi selama ini Donghae mengetahuinya ?'

Eunyuk ingin sekali mendekati Donghae dan membawanya dalam ke pelukan hangatnya saat ini . Namun hatinya berkata lain , dia harus diam dan melihat semuanya . Ini bukan waktu untuknya . Biarkan Donghae menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri .

Donghae memundurkan langkahnya , dengan tangis yang terus keluar tanpa henti . Wajahnya pun kini telah basah, air matanya telah tercampur jadi satu oleh gerimis yang semakin lama semakin deras .

" aku tahu ini sungguh tak adil untukku , aku tahu itu ,tapi mau bagaimana lagi ini sudah terjadi bukan ?"

Kibum hanya diam , tak ada suara yang bisa ia keluarkan . Dia merasa bersalah , dia merasa dia melakukan sesuatu yang sangat fatal .

" kau kira , kau dengan dia aku tak tahu ? aku tahu Bumiie , aku tahuu , "

Donghae menghapus kasar air matanya . Lalu dia membalikkan tubuhnya dan berlari kencang meninggalkan Kibum dan namja itu .

Donghae terus berlari melewati Eunhyuk . Tapi sepertinya , ia tak menyadari akan adanya Eunhyuk . Mungkin karena air matanya dan juga hujan yang semakin deras ,membuat pengihatan menjadi kabur .Kibum pun mengejar Donghae dengan cepat , mengabaikan seseorang yang memanggil namanya .

Donghae terus saja berlari ,namun langkahnya terhenti saat seseorang menarik lengannya cukup keras . Donghae meronta-ronta saat Kibum membawanya dalam pelukannya .

" Lepaskan aku , lepaskan aku KIM KIBUM !"

Donghae dengan sekuat tenaga mendorong Kibum hingga jatuh kebelakang . Donghae menatapnya penuh amarah , dendam . Rasa kecewa begitu menyelimutinya sekarang .

" hiikkss, hiikks, disaat kau dengannya pun kau masih bisa memelukku , " Donghae berusaha berbicara disela-sela tangisnya .

" Hae , aku mencintaimu Hae , jeongmal Saranghaeyo !", ucap Kibum sambil mendekatkan dirinya ke Donghae .

" Bohong ! Kau pembohong ! KAU BOHONG !"

" Aku benar-benar mencintaimu Hae, jeongmal saranghaeyo Hae ", Kibum terus mengucapkan kalaimat-kalimat itu . Hal itu membuat Donghae muak dan benci .

Jelas saja bukan ? Donghae tak bodoh untuk mengartikan semuanya !

Donghae terus saja menangis . Dia berusaha untuk tetap kuat sekarang .

Eunhyuk menangis melihat itu semua , hatinya pun ikut terluka saat ini . Namun tetap saja, kakinya terasa kaku untuk dilangkahkan !

Apa dia benar-benar pengecut saat ini ?

" hiikks, aku minta kejujuranmu , katakanlah dengan jujur , hhiikkss "

Kibum berusaha mendekati Donghae , dengan cepat Donghae memundurkan langkahnya . Donghae berusaha menyeka air mata dan air hujan yang menutupi pandagannya .

" a-aku , aku , mianhaeyo" , sesal Kibum diikuti oleh sambaran petir .

" kenapa ? Kenapa Kim Kibum kau menyakiti ku seperti ini ? sakit Bummiie , sakiitt ", Donghae meremas erat dadanya . Menumpahkan segala kekecewaannya .

" kau tahu, hubungan kita tidaklah sebentar , kau , kau benar-benar jahat Bumiie , "

Donghae memejamkan matanya , sedetik kemudian dia membuka matanya dan menatap Kibum dengan tajam .

"selama ini , aku berusaha untuk terus mempercayai mu , t-tapi, hhiikkss kau menghancurkan kepercayaanku Bumiie , kau menghancurkan semuanya "

" ak-aku , " ucap Donghae sambil memukul-mukul dadanya sendiri , " aku terlalu bodoh untuk tidak menyadarinya dengan cepat , kau pasti puaskan hhiikks , bisa membodohiku eoh , IYAKAN ?"

" AKU TELAH SALAH MEMILIHMU , AKU SALAH MENINGGALKAN HATI UNTUKMU , AKU SALAH MENCINTAIMU , DAN AKU SALAH MENGENALMU !"

Kibum hanya bisa diam mendengar teriakan Donghae yang teredam oleh derasnya hujan . Dia meruntuki kebodohannya sendiri . Menyesal, itulah yang ia pikirkan sekarang .

Donghae membalikan tubuhnya , dan melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Kibum yang masih diam terpaku sambil memandangi tubuh Donghae .

" Hae , saranghaeyo , Jeongmal mianhaeyo Hae , "

Donghae menghentikan langkahnya , tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya ia berucap " inikan jalan yang kau mau ? inikan jalan yang kau inginkan ? aku pergi , aku pergi ", dia pun melanjutkan langkahnya yang tertunda .

Hujan deras dan juga sambaran petir mengantar kepergiannya untuk menajuhi KIbum .

" HAEEE "

Donghae terus berjalan tanpa memperdulikan teriakan Kibum . Air matanya terus saja mengalir , " selamat tinggal Kibum , semoga kau bisa bahagia dengannya , hhiikkss "

Donghae tersenyum , walaupun hatinya masih perih .Namun ia bisa merasakan kelegaan . Bisa mengungkapkan apa yang dia mau membuat pikiran dan hatinya menjadi tenang .

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Buugghhhhh

Kibum merasakan sakit yang luar biasa diwajahnya saat seseorang memukulnya . Dengan susah payah ia bangun . Baru saja ia melangkahkan kaki masuk ke dorm lantai 11 , dia sudah dihadiahi hantaman dari salah Hyungnya –

Kibum kini berdiri , sudut bibirnya mengeluarkan darah . Sepertinya , pukulan yang ia terima sangat keras .

" KAU!", namja tampan itu memandang tajam ke arah Kibum . Bukan hanya namja itu, tapi juga beberapa member yang ada di dorm lantai 11

" aku kecewa denganmu !", lanjutnya .

Belum sempat ia melayangkan pukulannya untuk yang kedua kalinya , seseorang menahan lengannya .

" apa yang aku lakukan Hyuk?", Tanya namja kepada seseorang yang menahan lengannya .

Eunhyuk tersenyum , " jangan kotori tanganmu Hangeng Hyung ", ucap Eunhyuk sambil menatap tajam Kibum yang kini memandangnya denagn tatapan bencinya .

Hangengpun mundur saat Sungmin juga Ryeowook menariknya kebelakang . Eunhyuk tersenyum , lebih tepatnya menyeringai . Mungkin ini adalah waktu untuknya .

Buuuaggghhhh

" aaarrrggghhh ", Kibum memegangi perutnya akibat pukulan keras yang dilayangkan oleh Donghae .

" itu untuk tangis yang kau buat untukknya "

Buuuaaggghhh

Kibum meringis kesakitan , saat untuk kedua kalinya ia menerima pukulan di perutnya . Semua yang ada disitu hanya diam . Tak ada yang menghentikan aksi brutal Eunhyuk . Kalau saja Kyuhyun dan Yesung tak menahan lengan Kangin , mungkin dia akan menghabisi nyawa Kibum saat ini .

" itu untuk luka yang kau goreskan dihatinya "

Eunhyuk menarik kerah kemeja depan Kibum , lalu mendorongnya kebelakang . Hingga punggungnya menabrak dinding , " itu untuk ucapan terimakasihku , karena kau telah memberikan kesempatanku untuk mendapatkannya "

Eunhyuk melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar , diikuti dengan yang lainnya . Awalnya Shindong dan juga Ryeowook iba melihat Kibum yang meringis kesakitan . Namun kepedihan dan kesakitan yang Donghae rasakan lebih dari apa yang ia rasakan saat ini , pikir mereka berdua hingga kini mereka juga meninggalkan Kibum sendirian di ruangan itu.

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::**

Donghae terus saja menangis didalam kamar, membuat Heechul, Leeteeuk dan Siwon menjadi bingung .

Mereka semua mengarahkan padangan mereka ke arah pintu . Dapat mereka lihat , si ' Machine Dance ' Super Junior tengah tersenyum gummy kea rah mereka .

Seperti di intruksi , kini mereka bertiga keluar dari kamar dan meninggalkan Eunhyuk dengan Donghae .

Eunhyuk berjalan menghampiri Donghae yang terduduk diatas kasur . Lalu membawanya kedalam pelukan hangatnya .

Lima menit kemudian ,

Tangis Donghae sudah tak terdengar lagi, membuat Eunhyuk tersenyum lalu melepaskan pelukannya .

" Hyukkie ", ucap Donghae sambil memandang wajah tampan Eunhyuk . Dia tersenyum , saat Eunhyuk tersenyum manis ke arahnya .

" Bolehkan aku meminta satu permohonan untukmu ?", pinta Donghae dengan memasang puppy eyes andalannya . Walaupun dia tak memakai jurusnya , Eunhyuk pasti akan mengabulkannya .

" Apa itu Hae ?", Tanya Eunhyuk lembut .

" Hm , kau pernah bertanya denganku , jika aku terjatuh aku harus melakukan apa ? dan aku menjawab , bantu aku untuk beridiri kembali ",

" lalu ?"

" bisakah kau membuatku jangan sampai terjatuh untuk kedua kalinya ?"

Eunhyuk tersenyum , lalu dia kembali menarik Donghae kedalam pelukannya .

" Tentu Hae , aku akan selalu melindungi dan menjagamu "

' karena aku mencintaimu , saranghaeyo '

' karena aku tahu, kau mencintaiku '

.

.

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::; FIN :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;**

**Terimakasih untuk para readers yang telah menyempatkan membaca ff ini ,**

**Nazimah Elfish : ya , akhirnya mereka bersatu juga … kkkekeekekek**

**Ifah : hhmm, Kibum tukang selingkuh !#digampar Bum**

**Yulika : lagi ? lagi ?**

**Princelee86 : nih sudah lanjut n juga fin ! Donghae tidak tampan , melainkan dia sangat manis !**

**Shetea :ya , kasian kekasih Hyukk , hhmhh sudah tahukan jawabannya ?**


End file.
